The Other Sister
by Justaboredreader
Summary: Hiei finds out that he has another sister, but instead of keeping it a secrete, he must step up into the role of big brother for her and Yukina. However, he might be a little too late.
1. Chapter 1

I first published this back in 2015 and am now coming back to it. I'm a little rough so please forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho obviously.

Koenma's brows were furrowed deep in thought, the contents of a case file spread out across his mahogany desk, their shuffling occasionally interrupted the silence every now and then the Spirit Ruler wore his Mafuuken a little too hard, causing his assistant George, one of the many ogres that seemed to slave away there, to grow nervous and rethink his decision of bringing the file to his boss's attention. After a few minutes the prince sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose; the contents of the file was causing him a headache-how could he have missed something so critical? Reaching over he presses the intercom button, already a half-assed plan formulated in his mind, already feeling the spankings he sure his father would grace him with if he were to discover his blunder. He suppressed a shudder.

"Boton."

"Yes sir?" Came the Grim Reaper's cheery voice.

"I need you to come to my office immediately, there is a matter I need to discuss with you before you head off to Genkai's"

"Right away sir" she chirps.

With that Koenma sinks into his plush chair. Multiple scenarios of a sword and a Black Dragon ending his life plays in his mind's eye. He groans.

"Koenma sir?"

"What Ogre?"

"Is it really all that bad?" the blue ogre glances at some of documents, one of them contains a profile of a young girl. He picks it up as Koenma sighs, "I'm afraid so George; she thinks he and Yukina were the ones who killed her mother," he rests his chin atop his folded hands.

"I understand sir, but how does this affect the twins?" Koenma looks at his assistant, "If Hiei wants to save any possible chance at having a relationship with his sister, he is going to have to tell her the truth. If he doesn't, Yukina will mostly likely find out in the worst way."

"And if he doesn't"

"...Let's just hope we won't have to worry about that."

It was a moment of rarity, it was quiet, save for the natural sounds of the surrounding forest and a Shishi-odosh. Just how Genkai liked it. Content, she sips at her green tea, taking a few meditative breaths here and there. Sure, she had grown fond of Yusuke and the others, she saw them as her grandchildren. Troublesome, loud, dim witted, courageous, and loyal grandchildren, but she was also fond of her peace and quiet. "Would you like some more tea, Master Genkai?" The old physic looks up to see Yukina, a soft smile on her lips. Genkai nods. With a smile the ice apparition takes the tea cup and heads inside. Genkai loved and appreciated the gentle demon, but couldn't fathom what the girl loved about being stuck at a temple in the middle of nowhere with an 'old-hag' instead of with the others. As she thought about this, she couldn't help but think that everyone was overdue for a visit. She smirked, she was getting soft. "Here you go Genkai" She gratefully takes her refilled tea-cup as Yukina sits nearby. The two sat in comfortable silence when it's broken by a yell, "HEY GRANDMA WHERE YOU AT?!" Genkai sighed, maybe the visit could have stayed overdue for a little longer.

The Grim Reaper blinks, despite the documents in her hands, it was hard to fathom that they had completely overlooked the fact that Hiei had a younger half sister besides Yukina. Not just that, the poor dear had suffered a similar painful childhood, growing up believing in the lie that her older brother himself murdered her mother. Boton peers over at Koenma, "Sir, I don't understand-"

"It doesn't matter how this slipped passed as, what matters now is getting a hold of Yusuke and the others."

"Sir!" With a firm nod, she makes her way to Genkai's temple, getting the gang together wouldn't be a problem itself, as they were all gathering for an overdue picnic,however the ferry girl shudders, knowing full well a certain brunette wouldn't be all too happy.

"Oh, Boton, great timing, help me take these out will you?" Without waiting for a reply Keiko hands over a few trays of finger food over to the bluenette. An array of mixed and matching throw blankets and pillows covered a decent sized area, with two tables pushed together to the side already set up with some food and beverages. Boton nibbled at her lip, what would be the best way to even approach the subject? Kurama caught her eye as she neared the table, _thank God for having someone so perceptive in the group_ , silently she signaled to him to invite an excuse for them to slip away. Excusing himself from mediating the argument between Kuwabara and Yusuke about the proper way to grill the meats, he swiftly makes his way over to the Reaper. "Sorry Keiko, I'm afraid I have to take Boton away for a moment." "Oh Kurama! I totally forgot about the Ogres' union draft! Silly me! No wonder Koenma was in a foul mood!"

"Could you bring back some napkins with you? I forgot to grab some." Keiko calls after them. There was a point in time where she honestly thought there was something between the two, but her match-making desires were quelled when it was obvious the two were really just good friends.

"Care to tell me what has you all wound up Boton?" Kurama asks, fixing the reaper with a hard look. The two were close, but he, despite how the others felt, that in the end her loyalties lie with Spirit world-who was pretty much still on his shit list. The gang had enjoyed a quiet ten years of relative peace, the occasional rebellion here and there, but nothing too world threatening. Kurama, more out of his calculating need to be in control, often handled things for Koenma, so that his friends could cleanse themselves from the dirty corruption of Spirit World; he would not have this threatened. "Now Kurama, it's nothing like the Red Butterfly case," three years ago Kurama had cleaned up one of Koenma messes involving a semi-legal human trafficking ring that was a pain in the ass and he made sure he was paid handsomely. "I honestly don't even know how to go about this, or where to start for that matter-how we missed this is beyond me, really Koenma has gotten better-don't give me that look, you do have to give him some credit."

"Fair enough, so then what is it?"

"Hiei-he, uh, well, he needs to tell Yukina the truth"

"And exactly why would I do that, onna?"

"Aaa!" Boton screams, diving for cover behind the fox."Hello Hiei, this is a pleasant surprise, I didn't think you were going to join us."

"Hn. Must I repeat my warning to you?" HIei ignores Kurama, glaring at Boton instead. Boton thinks back on his warning during the Dark Tournament. "Well...you see…" Boton peeks over Kurama's shoulder, "You sorta don't have a choice, Hiei." The dragan pins her with another warning glare, and Boton seriously thought she was about to die that moment. Stuttering she explains, "If you don't tell her, she will find out-not because we tell her!" "Hiei, let her explain, surely there has to be a reason." Kurama holds out his hands, trying to keep him calm. "And what reason could that be? Why would Yukina knowing the truth be such a necessity?"

"Because you have a younger sister." A moment of silence. "What do you mean? Are you inferring that Hiei has another sister?"

"Yes."

"Impossible, I only have one sister and that's Yukina"

"Oh!"

The three turn to see Yukina standing in the doorway. _Well shit. I'm dead,_ Boton thought to herself before heading over to catch the ice maiden as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the wait! Not too happy how this short chapter turned out, but it's out lol.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"She'll be ok," Keiko slides in-between Genkai and Boton. Everyone had gathered around the living room and were waiting patiently (minus Kuwabara, who was anxiously pacing back and forth."So what the hell happened?" Yusuke askes, an elbow propped on a knee, chin resting in his hand, although he was feeling a bit impatient, wanting to wolf down the barbeque that had been cooked, he was also curious what had three of his friends tense with worry. Boton and Kurama look at each other and Kurama nods; "Kuwabara why don't you take a seat?" he could feel Hiei sending him hot, warning glares., which he ignores, "What Boton is about to share with us, primarily concerns both Hiei and Yukina-"

"Kurama-"

"Oh for Goodness sake Hiei!" Boton slams her hands onto the table, rattling a few of the tea cups, and glares at the fire demon. She was over it, she knew how livid he was going to be, but she would rather get her death over with than continue dancing over the bush. Granted, her original plan was to slowly ease the news to Hiei, and in turn, hopefully, get him to admit to Yukina just who he was. Taking a deep breath, Boton reveals the reason for this whole mess,"You have another sister, and she believes that both you and Yukina are to blame for her mother's death. If you wish to protect Yukina, and perhaps save your other sister from being manipulated by a lie, I suggest you get that stick out of your ass!" Everyone stares, caught off guard by the fairy girl's outburst. Hiei, who had been leaning against the wall, had stumbled forward, and now awkwardly stood with an unreadable expression. He was angry, confused, and oddly, a bit attracted to the moment of assertiveness Boton just displayed. Mentally shaking himself, his mind began to spin; a sister, he had another sister, but why did she believe that he or Yukina had anything to do with her mother's death?

The moment of surprised silent seems to stretch on until Kuwabara tentatively speaks up "What do you mean other sister?" he looks back and forth between everyone and Hiei, noticing everyone having a guilty expression; his stomach sank, "You ass holes, are you seriously pulling the same shit from the Dark Tournament? Keeping me out of the loop again?"

"Kuwabara-"

"Shut it Boton. Don't give me an excuse and just tell me what is going on!" Clearing his throat Kurama tells Kuwabara, "Hiei and Yukina are sibligs." "What?!" Kuwabara's head snaps over to Hiei. Everyone watches the array of expressions that come and go across his face before getting up. With a serious look on his face he marches over to the fire demon and stops just a foot away from him. He was trembling with anger, glaring into those red eyes that, now that he though about it, were similar to Yukina's. How stupid could he be? His blood boiling-it wasn't even the fact that pretty much everyone else knew; no what had him pissed was the he alone knew how much pain Yukina carried in her heart. The longing for her brother-family in her life. Yes she had her friends, but nothing can entirely make up for blood family.

He began to raise back a fist-"Kuwabara-"

"Hey wai-"

"Kazuma"

Hiei prepares himself, but raises a brow as Kuwarbara backs away, "A coward like you isn't even worth a punch." With that he makes his way for the door, leaving his friends in a stunned silence. After a moment Keiko tentavily speaks up, "Boton, what is going on?" Boton sighs, "I'm sorry, I will explain, I just didn't expect everything to unfold the way it did," taking a sip of her now cold tea to calm her nerves, she continues, "it seems that information regarding Hiei - having a half sister completely slipped us,"

"No surprise there-"

"Yusuke!" Kieko kicks the half demon beneath the table, "ow Kieko!" Although Hiei shared the detective's sentiments, he wishes for no further interruptions, the quicker he got the information, the quicker he could asses just how to handle the situation-whatever this situation was. Oddly he was still reeling from Kuwabara's comment; something in his eyes told him that he, unbeknownst to him, had been causing his sister pain. "Wait, wait, she's only Hiei's sister? She's not related to Yukina? How the fuck does that makes sense?" Kurama massages his temples before explaining, "The ice maidens reproduce asexually, meaning they don't need a male partner, meaning Yukina was born via the 'tradditional route' while Hiei was a result of Yukina's mother have relations with a fire demon." Hiei clenched his teeth the whole time, not being a fan of having his story told especially when talked about as if he wasn't present, "in simpler terms, Hiei and Yukina share the same mother, but Yuikna and Hiei's sister have different mothers, but Hiei shares the same father as his sister, but different mother." Yusuke fists his hair, "That made my brain hurt."

"Ahem, as I was saying, not only did we discover this information, but that she was taken in, in a manner of speaking, by a half demon by the name of Katsuya," Boton places a file on the table, a photograph of grinning Katsuya stared up at them, his age was penned at the bottom: 40, "At first, he seemed harmless, but has recently stirred up trouble in trying to get an illegal trafficking ring going."

"What do you mean by taken in? Was she orphaned?"

"What kind of trafficking ring are we talking about?" Genkai, who had been (for the most part) silent, asks. "The human slave kind." Kurama inputs, something cold flashing in his eyes; Hiei feels sick to his stomach. Despite not holding much affection for humans, the idea of slavery always disgusted him, especially considering Makuro's experience with it. "And how does my-" Hiei stops, everyone is staring at him, he resists the urge to growl, "my sister," the word tasted foreign on his tongue, "fit into all this?" and then with a sudden realization, he asks, "what is her name?" Boton facepalms, "Her name of course, how could I not even mention her name? Her name is Chiyo, Chiyo Paleyo; not only does she have Japanese heritage, but also has Irish, Mexican, and Jewish ancestry." Hiei didn't understand the differentiating ancestry, as far as he was concerned, the human race was the same no matter from where they came from; he was feeling conflicted, a part of him was feeling excited about having another family member, however, could he completely overlook the fact the was part human? Internally he curses, what a hypocrite, was he not cast out because of his own mixed heritage? How could he fault his sister for something she had no control of? "She grew up in the US, and moved out to Japan just two years ago; the move was prompted by her mother's death. Currently she is living with her aunt and uncle (her mother's brother)." As she was explaining she sets out another file, this time a photograph of a pink haired girl stared up at them. She was laughing in the photograph, her mouth slightly open, her top front teeth peeking beneath her top lip; a hand was trying to tame short, wavy rose gold hair with black roots. Her eyes were a river clay color, nothing close to Hiei's own eyes, but he knew, from the photograph, that she was his sister. "That was taken about three years ago, and this one," Boton pulls out a recent photograph that had been paperclipped behind it. Keiko lets out a small gasp and the others frown. This photo was a complete contrast to the other. In this picture Chiyo's hair was all black, but what made everyone uneasy were her eyes. The 'light' had dimmed and they almost seemed black, slightly adorned by dark circles. Her lips were not only downturned in a frown, but she bit her bottom lip almost as if she was foreboding herself from even daring to smile. _20_ was penned on her photograph.

"What happened to her?" Yusuke, surprisingly was the first to ask. With a quick glance to Hiei, Boton sighs, "Katsuya."

Aggravated, Hiei growls, "You have yet to explain how she even got involved with him-what you meant by him taking her in-nor why she thinks that Yukina and I killed her mother."

"It seems that your father and Katsuya's father once knew each other, they were ahem, lovers at one point," Keiko blushes, she was aware that whether human or demon, gender wasn't always a factor in attraction, still it made her feel a bit embarrassed, if only for Hiei's sake, this was starting to sound like some weird soap opera. "or rather off and on again, amongst this cycle, Katsuya's was conceived by a human mother who died during child birth. He was put in an orphanage only days after being born.

Somehow, he got wind that his father and your father," she looks up at Hiei, "had a 'relationship for about 20 years-strangely they never mated- before your father decided to not only pursue Chiyo's mother, but actually settle down for a 'normal' family life. He was an involved father until Chiyo was 15; we are unsure as to whether he's alive or dead" "Figures." mumbles Yusuke "Anywho, Katsuya's feels that it was unfair that he was robbed of having any sense of family, and in his twisted little brain believes that in getting Chiyo to dispose of Hiei and Yukina will he get any justice for the wrongs done against him."

"That. Makes. No. Fucking sense!" To Yusuke's surprise everyone else nodded in agreement. None of it made sense.

Boton shrugs, "I don't know what else to tell you Yusuke, when do evil jerks make any sense? Just know that Chiyo has been manipulated by Katsuya, I'm not sure how, and from what little information we have gathered is that she is unaware of Katsuya's slave trade. The only thing we know is that he runs a martial arts center as a that is how the two met." With that Boton, leans back onto her hands, letting out a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Hiei I really am."

Before he could reply, he and the others tense-well more like shiver, being that Yukina makes her presence known by turning the living room into an igloo. At that moment, Boton decides upon seeing the ice maiden's face, that she was in fact, scarier than Hiei when pissed. As if reading her mind, Kurama nods.


	3. Chapter 3

[I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho]

Hi y'all! Sorry for the wait, and another short chapter :( anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Hiei had always counted himself "lucky", not that he really had a true sense of the word, nor would he readily admit that he enjoyed being able to have the Temple to come to. To have _her_ to visit (if one could say that) and see firsthand the way her eyes would light or dim-reflecting her emotions; and although the oaf did annoy him, he couldn't deny-nor admit it out loud- that he would rather have him around if it meant watching her eyes light up. However, right now, at this moment, as her eyes were normally a lovely rose red color, he found that he wasn't feeling so lucky as the eyes that stared him down were the color of a bruised rose.

It was foreign, this feeling of anger and disappointment; Yukina wasn't sure where to even begin as she stepped further into the living room. Her eyes pinning her brother to his spot. In the back of her mind she feels a bit sorry as her emotions manifest by cooling the room down. She can't help it though, she's just so, so-so _hurt._ She had given him her necklace in hopes of finding her brother, when this whole time-"Ass hole."

"Did she just call him an ass hole?"

"Yusuke."

"Yukina dear, are you alright?" Boton squirms as the ice maiden fixes her glare on her, "Y-Yukina?"

"Friend."

"W-what?"

"Why don't-" Keiko gets up, hoping to get the upset girl to calm down and sit with them, but before she can take a step Yukina glares at her as well. "Friend." Everyone is at a loss, not understanding what Yukina was trying to convey. Yukina takes a deep breath before breaking down into angry tears. "You guys are supposed to be my friends! Friends are supposed to be honest with you, they're supposed to be there for you! Friends don't lie to each other unless it's for a birthday surprise!" Everyone can't help but wince not only at her words, but as her tears solidified into those (bitterly) precious stones. At this point Kuwabara, who's calmed down a bit, comes back into the room. "Yukina," careful as to not trip on the gems, he makes his way over and pulls her into his arms. "You guys are all ass holes," the tall man nearly falls over in disbelief at Yukina's profanity, "You all knew how much finding my brother meant to me." Kuwabara gently rubs her back, "Sh-it's ok 'Kina. It's ok."

"For the record, Keiko and Shizuru didn't know," Boton puts forth, "We're sorry Yukina." She looks over at Hiei, _"_ _ **say something you idiot**_ _"_ Hiei resists the urge to growl at her, instead looking over to Kurama, silently pleading for help. "As you can imagine, this has been hard on Hiei himself-"

"Shut up Kurama. If there's anyone that has explaining to do is that coward over there." Kuwabara interjects, glaring over at Hiei.

"Just man the fuck up man, I'm hungry for that barbeque" Yusuke mumbles the last bit to himself, earning a pinch from Keiko. Breaking away from his arms, Yukina approaches Hiei, her fists shaking slightly at her sides, "Did you not tell me because of what I am? Do I remind you of the pain at how you were tossed from the island?" HIei flinches, "It was never my attention to make you feel that-"

"Then why?"

"Because I didn't want you to be ashamed-of me." Yukina blinks, cofused, "Ashamed of you?" "Hn…"

"Perhaps it would be best if we let these two carry on in private?" Kurama holds out a hand for Boton, the others following his cue. Kuwabara hesistates, "Will you be ok? I can stay if you want." Yukina gives his large hand a gentle squeeze, "I'll be okay Kazuma." The carrot top nods, sending one last glare at Hiei before heading outside with the others.

"Well why those two sort their shit out, I say we dig in!"

"Yusuke…"

A cough racked my lungs as the water goes down the wrong tube, in kind Akari pounds my back. "Damn," another cough, "can you hit any harder?" the girl giggles, "Sorry." "Right," I clip my hydroflask back onto my back pack, stifling an annoyed quip at the ever perpetually cheerful girl, and stand up, stretching as I did so, "how much farther do we have on this hike?" Akari pulls out a weathered map, brown eyes scanning over marked trails, "Just about another hour and we'll reach the other side of these mountains." I hum, looking over into the distance, where evergreen trees pierced the blue sky. Stuffing the map back inter her pack she starts skipping forward, "C'mon grouchy pants1" I frown, following after her. I wasn't always 'grouchy', if anything, I think the reason Akari continuously tested my patience, was because she reminds me of how I used to be. That obnoxiously happy girl that always had her friends laughing or rolling their eyes in exasperation. Don't get me wrong, my life was far from being a fairy tale, but the odd thing, it was hard for me to remain unhappy. Sure, I had my moments where I would get upset or angry-I am 'human' after all, but I never remained unhappy too long. That was then, I fist the stone in my pocket, now things were different. "Chiyooo!"

"I'm coming, good grief" I huff the last bit to myself.

"Wow, it's huge!" Akari and I look over Genkai's temple, in all honesty I knew the temple was going to be big, but not _this big._ That didn't even cover all the land that belonged to her. If Katsuya had any clue that we had decided to turn their hiking trip into an impromptu 'investigative hike' as Akari endearingly named it, he would have a conniption. I didn't resist though, when the blonde had suggested it. I was willing to chance being discovered if it meant that I could catch a glimpse of my brother and _her._ "W-what are you doing?" snagging one of loops on her pack, I pull Akari, who had started to descend, back up. "Aren't you a tad bit curious?" Yes but she didn't need to know that, "C'mon we need to starting making our way back, I'm hungry and if I don't eat soon-" "Okay, Okay. I swear, you must have been a cranky old lady in a previous life." With one last glance over my shoulder, I prod my companion back onto our original course. I wasn't ready just yet to face them, I'm not strong enough yet. I need to get stronger.

"You guys sure you don't want any?" Yusuke wolfs down a bit more of the cooked barbecue, chasing it down with a cold beer. Shizuru opens her third beer, "Leave him be Keiko, there's no sense in not eating and drinking while we wait; not like we can do anything to help those two."

"She has a point. Feeling sorry isn't going to change what happened, Hiei made his decision and we all stupidly agreed to it," turning to Kuwabars she snaps, "and you, stop blaming the others. Whether it was wrong or right, they were fulfilling a request-"

"or trying to not die" Boton whispers to herself. Genkai glares at her, not pausing at the interruption, "that a comrade made, and until you hear his side of the story, I suggest you stop bitching and eat some damn barbeque."

"Che.." begrudgingly Kuwabara serves himself some food, sending worried glances up to the Temple's back doors. At that moment both Yukina and Hiei walk out. Both look pretty much at ease, well Hiei has this awkward look about him, not sure how to handle the fact that he was now going to navigate the role of actively participating as a brother in Yukina's life, instead of from the shadows.

Yukina takes a seat next to Kuwabara, a goofy grin on her face (it honestly creeps everyone out as the ice maiden is usually a bit more refined with her facial expressions). "Hiei, why don't you sit with Kuwabara and I?" Everyone stares, everything seems to go tense-here they going to witness a miracle? Boton looks up at the sky for any sign of foul weather-would the world end today? Stiffly Hiei takes a seat, leaving Yukina between him and Kuwabara.

"Well I'll be damned."

"Yuske…"


End file.
